Medieval Magic 2
by dandin
Summary: Ronald Weasley is the Prince and future King of Hogwarts, things come at risk for him when he falls for a peasant girl, Hermione Granger, his life changes forever. (Revision Story)


_**Medieval Magic**_

In the early sixteenth century there was a land by the name of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was ruled by King Arthur Weasley and his wife Queen Molly Prewett Weasley. The two were always admired by the people of Hogwarts. Arthur Weasley's name had been all over the provinces. His reputation was known among all. His first priority was always his people before himself. Everyone, from his own royal guards to the people who had worked out in the villages lived happily and comfortable at Hogwarts. There was to be a celebration as Queen Molly was about to give birth her first born that she and the King had been expecting. People from abroad came to share this special moment with the royal pair. A moment when the future heir, the future King or Queen of Hogwarts would be born.

Unfortunately Molly died during childbirth, like many women did at the time. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who was named Ronald Bilius Weasley. Arthur never imagined he would be raising Ronald by himself.

"_Arthur, my dear, loving husband, promise me you will take care of our son, that you will love and raise him to be a decent and strong person." Ronald laid gently in Arthur's arm who had tears running down his face. The Queen's face was completely pale, she was trying to keep up her breathing as much as she could. She ran her fingers across his face and his little strings of red hair as he gurgled and he let out a little yawn. _

_ "I promise you, Molly," he said, "I promise…but I cannot lose you. I need my wife."_

_ Molly smiled, her eyes beginning to close. "You will never lose me. I will never really be gone. As long as you always carry me in your heart, I will always be here with you and Ronald." _

_ "What if our son asks of his mother?" King Arthur was now shaking, but trying to keep his composure for his son in his arms. _

_ "Tell him the truth, I love him," she whispered, "Tell him of our many deeds and triumphs. Tell him to love with his heart…" Queen Molly's head fell limp on the pillow as she slipped away. Arthur now broke down crying, he pressed his face against his deceased wife's. He knew nothing would ever be the same at Hogwarts. One of the nurses helped dress baby Ronald in new clothes and laid him in a cradle of gold and ultramine— the cradle of a future King. _

**19 years later**

Prince Ronald Bilius Weasley had turned into a handsome young prince and knight. He exceeded in his sword play, horseback riding, philosophy, dance, chess and fulfilling his duty as His Royal Highness of Hogwarts.

Ron, as he was only called by the people closest to him, was on one of the many grounds of Hogwarts in the middle of a heated sword match with his best friend and son of Lord James Potter, Harrius Potter. The two had grown up together and were as brothers. Harrius' skills matched Ron's in many ways, as like a Gemini. He too was very well known and admired among the empire. Ron clashed his sword against Harrius', balls of sweat rolled down his face. He grunted as he used his whole body for support. Many surrounded the two cheering them on. The man who had coached Ron since was a boy stood at the side yelling shouts of encouragement and instruction. When Ron was at sword play with anyone, he pretended that they were his enemy, which motivated him to be stronger and fight harder. Harrius had got the better of him by knocking him down to the ground, but Ron shoved him off with all his strength. And with his fast reflexes he disarmed Harrius of his sword and then pointed his own at Harrius' neck. Harrius realized there was no alternative; he raised his hands up in defeat as he panted for breath.

A round of applause was given at Ron's victory. Little boys jumped up and down next to their mothers, girls applauded and giggled amongst each other. The coach had patted the boys on their backs and handed them a large cup of water.

"Well done, Ron," Harrius said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, mate," Ron replied wiping off his damp hair. He grin faded a bit now as he stared off, "Harrius…how do you see me as future King?"

"I see you as a great and noble one. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that my father the King has not been giving me the type of encouragement you have," Ron said.

"I am sure he wishes the best for you."

"He wants to conquer anyone below him, Harrius," Ron said. "Those are his wishes."

Harrius was able to reply, but then he spotted one of the girls who had been watching the two and smirked. "Ron, isn't that Isabel? She's come to watch you."

Ron turned and smiled wickedly. "Oh, yes. I enjoyed _having_ her the other night. But she's old news now."

Harrius laughed before saying, "Your father, the King is expecting you in his chambers."

Ron made his way towards his father's chambers, people bowing and curtsying as he passed. When he entered his father sat by one of the tables twirling a quill pen between his fingers. "Ronald."

"Father," Ron said, trying to look him directly in the eye.

"I am not content with the servant girl that I have in my chambers," he said, "I want you to go to the nearby villages and get for me another."

"As you wish, Father," Ron found himself keeping things short and precise when he was in conversation with the King. All he wanted to do was please him the best he could. "I will make sure she is fit for a King."

Ron and Harrius rode upon their horses. Ron a black and Harrius a white. They rode by some nears villages where the people of Hogwarts did their daily work from morning until night. Ron felt disgusted being around these people, "peasants," he would call them. His father would always tell him, since he was a boy that they were below them. The people stopped what they were doing and bowed their head, careful not to look Ron or Harrius in the eye. Women placed down their baskets and folded their hands, young children in filthy clothing stopped running and stood in their places looking up at them so innocently.

Ron came off his horse, he pointed to one of the men, "You! Watch over the horses!" He let him tie up the horses to the branch so they wouldn't ride off. Even though Ronald was only a young 19 years of age, still a youth, he was still the Prince of Hogwarts, the son of King Arthur and most importantly of all, the future King of Hogwarts. All the peasants feared him just like all the royal family. They hadn't understood the change in the King. They knew he was never the same ever since the Queen died, but to become rotten and condescending to the core they did not understand. The real people of Hogwarts became minorities, their taxes would rise constantly and sometimes they would be given rotten food to eat. The boys had gone roaming around in different directions. Ron collided with someone. A basket of food fell to the ground.

"Oh, Prince Ronald, I'm so sorry!" It was a girl, about his age; she didn't look up at him she kept her head down showing respect. "I wasn't paying attention." Ron lifted her face with his hand, she had the brownest eyes, her hair was brown and bushy, her face was exhausted looking, but she was beautiful. Ron eyeballed her from head to toe. He had pure lust in his eyes.

"I think you'll do." The girl still looked a frightened out of her mind, her stomach flinched. "What's your name, peasant?" The girl stood silent still scared to answer, "Answer me! What's your name?!"

"H-Hermione Jane Granger." He laughed in despite of the helpless but beautiful girl.

"Harrius, I've got one!" Harrius quickly came over, throwing his robes over his shoulder. He gave Hermione a cold smirk,

'She will impress King Arthur no doubt, we're going to have some fun with you, girl.' Harrius grabbed her by the arm, and threw her in front of him so she could walk towards the horses.

"No, please don't take me away from my home! From my parents!" Hot tears ran down Hermione's face as she was being dragged away. The villagers stared as she was being taken away by Ronald and Harrius, they all knew when a girl or women got taken away, it was either to do with death, or being a slave for the royal family within Hogwarts. All they could do is helplessly look on.

Hermione was now slaving for people within the castle. She would be weeping whenever she was on her own. Ron did not get compensated the way he thought he would, in fact he did not receive any gratitude towards the King at all. He thought Hermione was just an ordinary girl…but little did he know his life as Prince was going to change.

_**A/N- Here is the first chapter in the revision story. I hope to make it better, the whole narrative as a whole- Danielle aka dandin**_


End file.
